Don't Speak
Don't Speak by No Doubt is featured in The Break-Up, the fourth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine, Finn, Kurt and Rachel. After leaving Callbacks, Finn and Rachel as well as Kurt and Blaine stroll down a New York City street. A romantic moment turns into drama when Finn senses that Rachel is hiding something from him. Kurt senses Blaine's emotional performance revealed something too. Blaine and Rachel finally admits their wrongdoings to Finn and Kurt as Don't Speak begins. As the couples walk together through the New York City park singing, they stop at a fountain. Finn walks away from Rachel and Kurt and Blaine sing to each other, then Kurt walks away. The scene cuts to Finn and Kurt and Rachel and Blaine back at their New York City apartment, singing in bed. They then turn away from each other as the song comes to an end, turning off their lamps, leaving Blaine and Rachel upset and guilty. Lyrics Finn: You and me, we used to be together Everyday together, always Blaine: I really feel that I'm losing my best friend I can't believe this could be the end Rachel and Kurt: It looks as though you're letting go And if it's real, well, I don't want to know Finn and Rachel: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Kurt and Blaine: Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Finn and Kurt: Our memories, well, they can be inviting But some are altogether, mighty frightening Rachel and Blaine: As we die, both you and I With my head in my hands, I sit and cry Finn, Blaine, Rachel and Kurt: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Kurt and Blaine: No, no, no Finn and Rachel: Don't speak Finn, Blaine, Rachel and Kurt: I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Rachel and Kurt: It's all ending I gotta stop pretending who we are Rachel: You and me, I can see us dying Are we? Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Finn: Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me 'cause it hurts No, no, don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Don't tell me 'cause it hurts! Rachel and Kurt with Blaine harmonizing: I know what you're saying So please stop explaining Rachel and Blaine: Don't speak Don't speak Don't speak, oh Rachel and Finn with Blaine harmonizing: I know what you're thinking And I don't need your reasons I know you're good, I know you're good I know you're real good, oh Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Finn: La la la la la la La la la la la la Rachel: Don't, Don't, oh, ooh Hush, hush darlin' (Blaine, Kurt and Finn: La la la la la la) Hush, hush darlin' (Blaine, Kurt and Finn: La la la la la la) (Rachel: Oh!) Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Finn: Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Rachel: Hush, darlin' (Blaine, Kurt and Finn: La la la la la la) Hush, darlin' (Blaine, Kurt and Finn: La la la la la la) Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Finn: Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Trivia *It was Darren Criss who pushed Ryan Murphy into letting the four of them sing this song. Gallery tumblr_mbem3wQGAd1qek61ho2_250.gif tumblr_mbem3wQGAd1qek61ho3_250.gif Glee.404.hdtv-lol_233.jpg tumblr_mbp17hSwcZ1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_mbetmujduU1r7bgvyo1_1280.gif tumblr_mbem3wQGAd1qek61ho4_250.gif Tumblr_mbem3wQGAd1qek61ho1_250.gif 640px-Donspeak.JPG Stop Explaining.gif Hush.gif Screen-Shot-2012-10-04-at-10.53.58-PM.png tumblr_mkx0b9sj7m1qbmqtto1_250.gif tumblr_mkx0b9sj7m1qbmqtto3_250.gif tumblr_mkx0b9sj7m1qbmqtto4_250.gif tumblr_mkx0b9sj7m1qbmqtto6_250.gif tumblr_mkp7951bhg1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif Don't Speak-Rachel.jpg Tumblr mm8fm01ose1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson